Captured
by Fizzydrink101
Summary: When Hope confronts Snow about his mother, things didn't turn out quite right. With Hope now in the hands of the enemy, how far will Snow go to carry through with's Nora's final wish of getting her son home?
1. Chapter 1

I'm only in the middle of playing FF13, I'm playing through FF8 at the moment, but I've watched my brother play through most of it and I love the angsty relationship between Snow and Hope. I would love to know if this is a good idea, or if I shouldn't continue with this.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Yeah!" Snow launched his fist up in the air.

Hope stood beside him breathing heavily, Snow looked over and sighed. "Hey, if you need a break why don't we do it over there."

The two walked over to where there were a couple drink despondence, Snow bought one of the drinks pulling it out of the machine. "Here."

"I'm not thirsty." Hope said almost stubbornly.

"Okay..." Snow said. "Well don't want to waste it."

Hope sat on the bench looking towards the railing. There he saw his mother. He gasped at the memory that had just hit him. "I can't. Snow?" Hope asked. "What do you plan to do? I need to know."

Snow burped in the middle of the sentence. "I told you. Save Serah, cocoon, and have myself a big happy family. Still it's a long road ahead." Snow looked down to his arm where his brand was. "Or maybe not so long. Even if you are L'Cie, you've got to keep fighting." He said throwing the can into the rubbish bin.

"What if that gets others involved Snow?" Hope asked. "What then!"

"I don't know!" Snow grabbed the railing.

"What if someone dies?" Hope was getting more upset with the answers he was receiving. "How do you pay for what you've done?"

"I can't alright!" Snow yelled. "There is nothing that can make something like that right again. When someone's dead, when someone's gone. Words are useless."

"That's it? People die and you run away?"

"I know! It's all my fault. Where do you start? What do you do? What do you say? All I know is that if I keep fighting and surviving I'll find the answers I need."

"There are no answers!" Hope yelled. "You're running from what you deserve!"

"The why don't you tell me what I deserve!" Snow shot back.

"The same fate! Ahh!" Hope shot a blast of magic causing Snow to hang on the ledge where the railing used to be. Hope walked forward and pulled out the dagger that Lightning had given him. "Nora Estheim. She was my mother, and she died because of you. Now I have nobody left!"

Snow's eyes widened at what hope had just revealed. "You... You're the one she meant."

Hope yelled bringing the dagger above his head. Before he could bring it down to kill Snow two missiles shot at him, Snow fell down the long drop while Hope was shot back by the dispensers unconscious.

* * *

Both Fang and Lightning saw the explosion and started to run towards the area. A hover plane flew above them in the opposite direction of where they were going. Lightning looked towards Fang.

"What do you think happened?" Lightning asked while running.

"I don't know." Fang admitted. "Let's just get there as soon as possible."

The two kept running towards where the explosion happened fighting off a few soldiers on the way there. The two finally stopped to have a look around, there was broken glass and scattered boxed with rubble from where the missiles hit the cement above.

"Snow!" Lightning yelled when she caught sight of the unconscious blonde haired man.

She lighted up his head and lightly smacked his cheek trying to wake him

Snow groaned and opened his eyes. "Lightning?"

"Snow what happened? Fang asked. "Where's the kid?"

Snow looked around. His eyes getting wider seeing that Hope was not there beside him. "Hope?" He called out.

"Snow." Lighting said getting his attention. "What happened?"

"Hope, he almost killed me." Snow gasped in pain radiating from his sides and ribs.

"Now why would he go and do that?" Fang asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I... I'm the reason his mother died." Snow looked away from both of the chuckled. "So he actually went through with it."

"Wait. You told the boy to kill Snow?" Fang asked in disbelief.

"Well not kill him, I just wanted him to confront Snow." Lightning smirked again. She looked back down at snow and saw the dagger that she gave to Hope laying there.

"I had the chance to save her, but I couldn't do it. The last thing she told me, was to get him home." Snow groaned from the pain again. "Now he's an orphan because of me."

"I didn't know that his Dad died." Lightning looked down.

"Just before he almost killed me, he said that he was now all alone." Snow breathed out.

Lightning looked up at the broken ledge above him. "Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure, I thought that he fell down here with me."

"So he is up there?" Fang looked back up to the ledge only to realize that there was a crowd of soldiers approaching. "Guys, if we don't get up there now Hope might die by the hands of those soldiers."

Three of the soldiers looked down and pointed at them raising their weapons. "There's more!" They shouted.

Fang and Lightning helped Snow off the ground so they could get to safety. When they were finally safe, a large jumbotron caught their attention. On the screen was Hope all bloodied and beaten being moved to an airship for questioning, or so the captions said.

"This is all my fault." Snow sighed shaking his head from side to side.

"Don't worry Snow we'll get him back." Fang said.

"What he said to me... I can't believe myself." Snow quickly wiped a stray tear hoping the two wouldn't notice. That was not the case.

"Snow, it's not your fault." Lightning said. "You're just an idiot, you know that. Hope knows that, and he knows that what you say when you are being idiotic. We'll get him back, and then you can tell him what you actually meant."

"I hope so, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the kid died because of me." Snow said. "They will execute him Sis. It will be all of my fault."

"Snow calm down and let's go do something." Lightning slapped the blonde in front of her.

"I agree with her, let's stop sitting around and do something." Fang said.

Snow nodded and raised his fist. "Just you wait Hope. The hero is on the way!"

-Fizzydrink101


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finals week so it's a bit short. Thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

When Hope awoke, the first thing he noticed was the ache that had surrounded his entire body. All around him were concrete walls that had many cracks infiltrating it. No windows to shed any light, that came from the metal bars to the right of him.

He moved to sit up and rub his face, but his arms were restricted by a pair of heavy metal shackles.

"So you are awake huh?"

Hope looked up to the voice. "Where am I?"

A strong hand connected with his face. "You think I allowed you to talk L'Cie freak?"

Hope just grabbed his cheek and looked the man in the eyes which only got him a kick in the stomach.

"Please stop." Hope whispered.

"Stop? Hey boys! The L'Cie told me to stop!" He laughed.

More voices came and laughed at the sight. It continued until a kind voice cut through the darkness. "Would you stop! He is just a boy!"

"Oh please, you want to help the L'Cie?" The man threw his head back. "Then go for it. Help him."

Footsteps faded off and a soft hand cupped his face. Hope flinched back.

"I'm going to fix this cut on your face, I'll try to be carefull." It was clear the voice belonged to a woman, but it was too dark to make out her facial features. "What is your name?"

Hope remained quiet, he did not think it was wise to give away any infomation on himself to somebody who belonged to PSICOM.

"Look, all I want to know is your name." The woman reached forward to touch a recently opened cut. Hope flinched away trying yet again to protect his face with his shackled hands. Before he knew it a tear had slipped out and there was no way for him to wipe it away.

"I never wanted this." Hope whispered. "They told me that they would just take me home to my dad. I just wanted to avenge my mother's death, I was about to... Then you came along."

The woman didn't say anything for a while. Then she just got up from the floor and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a little while."

It was almost three hours later that the woman came back, and this time she was accompanied by a man.

"This is the L'Cie boy?" The man asked getting a good look at the child in front of him.

"Yes, Lieutenant." The woman said bringing a light closer to Hope's face.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Hope again stayed quiet, turning his head away.

The man sighed. "My name is Yaag Rosch, I am lieutenant colonel of PSICOM. My companion is Jihl Nabaat. I have heard that you were trying to kill a member of your... group, for revenge?"

Hope nodded.

"Let us help you."

Hope was at a loss for words, they were his enemies, but now that want to help him? Hope reached back up to rub his eyes but yet again the shackles restricted him from doing so. Yaag grabbed a shackled hand and unlocked it then did so to the other. Hope rubbed his wrists keeping them close to his body. Yaag helped the boy up and escorted him out of the dark dungeon and into a railed balcony of an airship. Hope went over to a window and gasped at the sight of the clouds. Yaag and Jihl smiled at the young boys wonder.

Hope turned around and looked at the floor with uncertainty. "Hope."

"What is that?" Jihl asked.

"It's my name. Hope."

Yaag smiled. "Hope, it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
